mega_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Minion
Minion is Megamind's best friend, sidekick and caretaker. He is also Megamind's true only reminder of his long lost home planet: a pet "fish" that was carried across the galaxy in Megamind's space pod. Megamind built an ape-like robot suit to house his faithful Minion, who now serves as Megamind's loyal sidekick. History Background As their home planet was being destroyed by a black hole, Megamind's parents placed Minion with their infant son in his escape pod so he could take care of him. Since they landed on Metro City, more specifically in the Metro City Prison For The Criminally Gifted, Minion was always there for Megamind and over the years he assisted his boss in escaping and carrying out all of his plans. When they have finally succeeded in getting rid of Metro Man, Minion and Megamind celebrated by causing havoc on the city and taking over town hall until his master grew bored and decided to create a new superhero to fight with. Minion helped Megamind train Hal (who was shot with a defuser gun containing a serum of Metro Man's DNA) disguised as his "Space Step Mom". After Hal's training was over, Minion finds out about Megamind's relationship with Roxanne Ritchi, their frequent kidnap victim, and quarrels with him over it, claiming that "the bad guy doesn't get the girl!". Frustrated, Megamind claims that he doesn't want to be the "bad guy" anymore. He tells Minion to go and that he doesn't need him, causing their long friendship to appear irreparably lost. Later Minion (disguised as the Warden) breaks Megamind out of prison to save Roxanne. Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescues Roxanne but breaks his fish bowl head in the process and almost dies but is saved when Megamind places him in a fountain. At the inauguration of the Megamind Museum he is seen playing music and dancing inside Megamind's battle suit in his own repaired robot suit. Megamind: The Button of Doom On their first day as Metro City's new heroes Megamind and Minion set a yard sale to sell all of their evil gadgets. Minion tries to hide the Spider Bot but Megamind finds it, Minion pleads to him to keep it but Megamind refuses, claiming that heroes don't ride on terrible Spider Bots. After the sale is over Megamind finds a button that Minion was unable to sell (along with the orbital Death Ray). Megamind presses the button, which resulted on it activating one of Megamind's old inventions: The Mega-Megamind. The robot mistakes Megamind for Metro Man due to him wearing his new white superhero outfit but can't identify Minion, calling him Megamind's "mysterious friend who's dressed up as Minion for some reason" and attempts to destroy him too until Megamind lures it to the observatory and Minion activates the Death Ray, which destroys The Mega-Megamind just like it "destroyed" Metro Man, he later accompanies Megamind to retrieve the De-Gun from Damien and rehydrate his and his friends' parents before driving off in The Invisible Car to patrol the city heroically after seeing their first distress signal in the night sky. Appearance Minion is an alien that resembles a fish, more specifically a piranha with big light brown eyes and sharp teeth. He used to live in a spherical fishbowl until Megamind built him a robot suit that resembles a gorilla and has a little white and red castle on it were Minion sleeps. He can move the body in synchronism as if it were his real body. Personality Minion is witty, polite, loyal, easy going, caring, clumsy, comical and sometimes can be a bit overdramatic. Minion cares deeply for Megamind and looks after him physically and emotionally, and often tries to gently talk him out of his craziest plans. In Megamind: The Button of Doom, he gave Megamind the advice of "maybe you should stop trying to be Metro-Man and just be you". He is shown to have a soft spot for children. In The Reign of Megamind, he plays with a group of children, making them balloon chupacabras, feeding them, and also gently scolding them not to make fun of Megamind. However, in Megamind: The Button of Doom, he showed no sympathy towards Damien or his friends when he and Megamind went to retrieve the De-Gun, because he knew that what they did (dehydrating their parents and running riot) was wrong. He rarely gets angry in situations but can be somewhat sensitive. Relationships Minion's Image Gallery Trivia *Minions robot gorilla body was probably inspired by Ro-Man from the 1953 film Robot Monster. *Minion was created by at least one of Megamind's parents in order to have someone to look after Megamind once he was sent off of their home planet. In the movie, Megamind calls Minion a "dimwitted creation of science" and when they argue about Roxanne Ritchi, Minion claims that his sole purpose in life is to look after Megamind. *Minion was at first going to be a human then he was going to be a fish attached to a gorilla body before settling on his final design. *His favorite song is "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains